Christmas- A Holiday Full of Surprises
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: My first Christmas fic and guess what it is... Mimato!!! This is an entry for Buka2000's Christmas fic contest. Sorry for being so late. I really hope you guys think this is good since it's my first Christmas fic and I go all out for Christmas.So please R


  
Christmas- A Holiday Full of Surprises  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I sighed as I stared out her bedroom window. My elbows were on the wooden frame and I rested my head on my palms. It's so boring in my house. My parents were away for my sixteenth Christmas. We were always together on Christmas, but this year I'm all alone, on my own. Normally around this time of year, I'd run outside and play in the snow with my friends. I loved the white snow, it made my whole neighborhood go into the holiday spirit. But this year, no snow, not even one inch! It's just plain cold and foggy this year.   
  
I jumped a little when the phone rang. I reached over to her desk and picked up my portable phone. "This is the Tachikawa Resident. This is Mimi." I said in a sober voice. I wasn't exactly into the Christmas mood this year. Usually, I'm Christmas crazy.  
  
"Hi, Mimi. It's Sora!" The cheerful voice came from the other side of the phoneline.   
  
"Oh, hi, Sora. What's up?" I asked, slightly more cheerful at the sound of a familiar voice. At least some people are excited about the holidays.   
  
"What's wrong, Mimi?" Sora asked. "You don't sound as excited as you usually do around the holidays. Now don't even tell me nothing's wrong because I know that something's wrong. Don't try lying either, you know it doesn't work on me."  
  
How does she see through me like that? I mean, she can't even see me! "Sora, what the heck? How in the world do you do that? You know sometimes I really hate you for that?"   
  
"Thank you, I just know. And plus, don't complain. You do that to me all the time. Now tell me what's wrong before I jump on the next flight over there!" She said in a bossy voice. I know she's teasing but it's still kind of funny. Actually, it'd be nice if she actually did that. Then I wouldn't be all alone for Christmas, at least I'll have my best friend with me.  
  
"Oh, would you do that for me, Sora?" I asked sarcastically.   
  
"Oh, I see what's wrong. Your parents aren't there for Christmas, are they?" Now do you see what I mean? I hate that!  
  
"Sora? How do you do it? I just have to know! Are you like, trespassing my mind or are you using telepathy or something? Because it's really really scaring me and I need a logical explanation." I asked.   
  
"Woah, you just sounded a little like Izzy for a second there. Snap out of it, Mimi, you're scaring me more than I'm scaring you." She joked. I chuckled a little. But then sighed again.  
  
"Yeah, my parents aren't home for Christmas. I'm all alone during the holidays this year." I said. The memories flooded back and I began to cry again.  
  
Sora stuttered a little bit, obviously not knowing what to do. "Uh- Um, Mimi. Um, don't- don't cry. I-I'm sorry. But please PLEASE don't cry. You know I feel horrible when you do that! Stop it!" I stiffened as she raised her voice. After she realized how she's shocked me, she apologized.  
  
"This is going to be the worst Christmas ever!" I cried. It's true though. I mean, what's Christmas if you don't have anyone around you to love? What good are the best Christmas gifts if you don't have anyone to share it with?   
  
"I am so sorry, Mimi. I wish I can do something but you know I can't." She sighed. Then I heard her mother calling her in the background. "Oo, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, ok?"  
  
"Yea, whatever." I sighed bitterly. My one connection to intelligent life is going away too.  
  
"Come on, Mimi. That attitude doesn't make the problem any better. I really need to go now, bye!" she hung up without waiting for me to say bye. I sat there and listen to the dial tone for a few seconds.  
  
"It's not like the problem can get any worse." I whispered as I hung up the phone.  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
"This is ridiculous!" I yelled at my band's manager. He simply shrugged and ignored my comment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt. But there's no way out of this. You've GOT to start touring while you're still popular. Matt, we've been putting this off for way too long and you know it. Now, the rest of your band members have no objection to this what-so-ever. I kindly wish that you'd do the same." Mr. Shinan said.   
  
"But it's during Christmas! We'll all be away from our family and friends! Across the ocean! That's wrong! I don't care if we go out of business, but I insist on staying home for Christmas!" I said stubbornly. I was furious about our manager's latest decision. He's usual pretty good at what he does, but what was he thinking this time? He said that it'd be good publicity for us if we toured the United States, where we're really popular at. He keep saying that it's always best to get the most out of the people while you're still popular. I couldn't agree more, but we still shouldn't have to spend the holiday season without our families. You see, at the last stop, New York City, we stay there the night before the concert, which is on Christmas. Then we stay another free night there. Crazy, right? But it seems like I'm the only one in the group who actually care. They just agreed right on the bat.   
  
"Well, tell the rest of your band that! Look, Matt. Don't be selfish. All the other band members are really excited about this great opportunity and you shouldn't blow it for them. Now if you don't have anything else to say, I'd be more than happy to get back to my work." I sighed knowing that I would never be able to talk any of them out of it. I walked out of the room quietly as Shinan resumed typing on his computer.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I sighed sadly as I saw the Christmas lights light up in the house next to mine. Our house used to be the brightest of all every year, but I guess this year's different. The only thing festive in our house is our Christmas tree. But I never got around to decorating it. There are gifts under it from distant relatives, my parents, and some of my friends.   
  
I sat down gently on the wooden rocking chair next to the tree where my mom always did her reading. She loved all her books. She could just sit there and read for hours. I remember every Christmas, we'd have to drag her out of the chair for her to help with the decorations. I smiled as the memories flooded back. A single teardrop fell down my cheek   
  
I touched the tip of a branch as it prickled my finger. Slowly, I leaned forward and smelled the sweet scent of the tree. The citrus smell is so calming and soothing. It's one of the things that reminded me of Christmas the most. I remember when I was a little girl, I'd squeeze the needles of it so I can leave the scent with me.   
  
I went back up the stairs and back to my room. I laid there on the bed as I looked out the window. The sun was setting and the whole sky turned pink. I felt as if my mind has went numb. It seemed impossible to think. But instead my brain did it all itself. It brought back all those happy memories I've shared with all my old friends back in Japan. I wonder how they're doing now...  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I hugged T.K. after I put my suitcase down. I could see that he was trying hard not to let his tears fall. "Christmas won't be the same without you, Matt." he whispered as he looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"I know T.K. I really hate this too. But unfortunately, we can't be together this Christmas, but I'll be thinking of all of you." I said quietly as I turned towards my mom, dad, and the rest of the digidestined. My other band members were saying good byes to their family. We said our fairwells silently, making sure we don't get any extra attention. Because of that, we also wore disguises. If our fans saw us here, they'd probably trample all over us and we'll never be able to go onboard. So I wore a heavy jacket, a long scarf which covered half my face, sunglasses, and a hat which covers my hair. T.K. said that one look at my hair and everyone would know it's me. I guess that is true though.  
  
"Last call for flight 21 to Los Angeles. Last call for flight 21." The announcer said when I turned towards the speaker. I turned back to everyone. They all had tears in their eyes except for Tai.   
  
"Come on, guys. He's not gone forever. This Christmas would just be a little different." He tried to comfort everyone. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Good luck, Ishida." Then, we hugged each other. We've never really been affectionate towards each other. But it's times like these when you know what you really have that you take for granted everyday.  
  
When we separated, I picked up my suitcase as the rest of my band hurried me. "I've got to go now. I'll see all of you soon, hopefully. Bye." Without another word, I turned and left. I never was really good at saying good-bye.  
  
Midnight of Christmas Eve, Matt *@----}----{----@*  
  
"Finally, our last stop." I sighed as I put my guitar back into the case. We've just performed our second to last concert at Boston. These few weeks have been crazy. I'm amazed at how popular we are in the U.S. I heard that all the tickets to our concerts were sold out eleven minutes after they were available. We've been traveling by plane and I'm really sick of airplane and hotel food. I wanted to be home so badly.   
  
We got on the plane, for the fiftieth time and headed for our last stop, New York City. The thought of that make me so unhappy. Having to spend Christmas Eve hundreds of miles away from home. Then I'm busy with the concert on Christmas. I stared out the window and saw a orange-red light painted through the sky. Dawn is approaching. Something inside me felt so much better, like it's just awakened. Maybe something good will happen after all.  
  
Mimi *@----}----{----@*  
  
Christmas Eve. Everyone is so excited about it. Usually I am too, but I'm afraid it's gonna be different this year. Sighing in boredom, I took my jacket and walked outside. It's the first time I've done that in weeks. Maybe I should get in contact with the rest of the human race. After all, it's Christmas Eve. If I can't find love in my own home, then maybe I'll find a shimmer from someone on the outside.   
  
I walked down the street as I wrapped my snow white scarf tighter around my neck to keep me warm. My brown gloves were shoved into my dark brown jacket pocket and my hair stayed down despite of the wind since I had a dark brown beret on. My white turtle-neck sweater shone underneath my v-neck jacket and my dark brown dress pants were baggie and almost dragged along the floor if I wasn't wearing high heels. As I walked down the cold, lonely streets, I began to pray for snow. It's probably just the thing to lighten me up.  
  
At the end of my street, I heard bells. I looked over to the direction of the sound and saw someone in a big, red suit and a white beard ringing a bell. Salvation Army. Every year, my dad would give me money to run down here and help out. But this year, I'm just not in the mood.   
  
My feet lead me to the park, somewhere I loved to go to whenever I feel lonely. The big red flowers there used to remind me of Palmon and I'd talk to them so I won't be so lonely. But it won't work this year. I'm sixteen, I know the difference between a dream and reality. I know it much too clearly now.  
  
Before I knew it, night time fell. I've walked over to my favorite cafe for a cup of hot coffee. It's cold outside, but still no snow.   
  
I sat at my usual booth as I stared out the window. I held the coffee in my hands as the numbness slowly went away. I stared out the window as my breath appeared white and foggy on the glass. Just then, among the busy, depressing crowd, I thought I saw a familiar face with blue eyes and blonde hair. It seemed to have jumped out at me. But when I went to look again, the person was gone. "No, it can't be." I whispered as I shook my head. "It's just my imagination."  
  
"More coffee?" I heard a voice as I looked up. I was startled for a minute until I saw that it was just Justin. He had a coffee pot in his hand as he stared down at me. I just realized that I was finished with my order. I gave him a faint smile as I nodded.  
  
As he filled my cup, the steam brought a pleasant and soothing aroma. He glared at me a little and muttered, "One day you'll see how this stuff can kill you." Ever since the first day I've begin the habit of drinking coffee, he's been trying to get me to quit. Now he probably just think that it's useless.  
  
"Maybe it will." I said before I took the first sip. Justin walked away with a sigh and a shaking head as I stared after him. He's the only close friend I have here with me this Christmas, so I'm really thankfully that he's there for me all the time. Just then, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
I walked through the cold streets of New York City as people shoved by. The frosty air made me wrap my long, black jacket closer around me for warmth. I could see my breathe as I breathed. My gloves didn't provide enough warmth so I shoved my hands in my pockets. I wrapped the scarf which my mom knit me around my neck I promised that I wouldn't get sick.   
  
I couldn't feel my nose at all and my ears began to hurt. But I don't have any place to go. I really don't want to go back to the hotel room. I hate being cramped up in that little space. I've had enough with that fat guy next to me on the plane.  
  
I walked by the street as I looked in through the windows of the little shops. There were antique stores, clothes shops, and finally, I came up to a little cafe style place. Just then, I thought I saw a flash of a familiar brunette. "Could it be?" I asked myself. But right when I was about to go closer, someone shoved me towards the outside of the street. My eyes never left that window. Just then, the girl turned her head and I was sure it was her.   
  
Just then, the street light changed and everyone began walking across the street. I was practically pushed into the road. I was halfway across when I began to fight the current like a salmon trying to swim upstream. I could hear the light ticking, warning the busy people that it's about to change. Everyone sped up and it's even harder for me to get to the sidewalk.  
  
As soon as I got to the other side, the light changed and the cars sped by me. I stopped to catch my breathe for a second before walking towards the entrance of the store, hoping that she hasn't left.   
  
Thankfully she was still there, talking to another guy. I could see her smile at him and looking after him as he turned and left. A wave a sadness brushed over me for a quick second, but I covered that with a smile. "Mimi?" I said as I walked towards her table. She quickly turned around and stared at me. She look so much older and mature, especially since she'd completely changed her style from bright, attractive, wild colors to dark, soft, and conservative colors. Her outfit brought out the light brown highlights of her hair and her chestnut eyes.  
  
First she gasped, then she covered her mouth. "Matt?" She stuttered out. "Oh my gosh, it's really you!" She yelped as I got in front of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and practically threw herself at me. I wonder why she's so happy to see me. I could see an enlightening spark in her eyes as she stared at me.  
  
She invited me to sit down and got her friend whom she was talking to earlier, Justin, to get me a cup of coffee. For a side ordered, I got a small plate of fries. "This table is so unhealthy." I heard him mutter. At first, I was a bit confused, but then I could see Mimi smile.   
  
"Yea, now go get our order before you catch our unhealthy germs." Mimi said as she waved her hand for him to leave us alone. "Now," she began as she turned towards me. "How are you and the others? And better yet, what are you doing here?" She questioned. She always was full of questions and always threw them out at whoever.  
  
"Well, I've been touring with my band, in case you haven't noticed. The fact that our posters are practically on every street in the city with the word concert on it might have flashed at you. And the rest of the digidestined are doing just fine. The digiworld is doing great and... so how about you?" I asked as I ran out of things to say. The smile faded from her face a split second. Then she put on a fake smile which I see all the time from people who wants to be popular just by hanging out with me. I was sick of it. She's never been like that.  
  
"Don't try to get away from the subject, Matt." She said softly.  
  
"No, YOU shouldn't try to get away from the subject. What's wrong?" I asked as I reached my hand out. I took hold of her hand on the table subconsciously. She blushed a little and I blushed a lot after I realized what I've done. I quickly took my hand back and so did she. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly. Under the table, I felt that hand with my other. What was that warm, electrical feeling I felt? Was it just an electric shock from her sweater? Or was it something else?  
  
Mimi's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
Where did that holding hand thing come from? For a split second, I thought I felt something in the touch, an electrical feeling. "It's ok, you're just concerned about me, that's all."   
  
He nodded silently. "So what's wrong?" he asked softly. Am I that easy to see through? First Sora, now Matt? I guess there'd be no point in lying to him then. Sora saw right through me so why shouldn't he. And plus, I don't want him to be mad at me if he finds out that I'm lying to him. He's one of the only close friends I have with me this Christmas. I never thought I'd see any of them again any time soon. This was such a surprise, a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Well, it's just that my parents aren't with me this Christmas." I whispered softly. I could feel hot tears coming my way. I gripped onto my silver cross necklace as I tried to hold back my tears. The cold metal felt so familiar to my soft and sensitive skin. Seeing this, Matt quickly came and sat beside me instead of opposite of me.   
  
He put him arm around me as my tears began to dissolve from my eyes. I felt so much better as I sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "It's ok. I know how you feel. I have to be away from my family because of business too, except this is the music business. Sure, I'm always surrounded by screaming fans, but I always feel so alone. But hey, now we've got each other, right?" He whispered softly as he played with my hair. I nodded slowly and smiled at his sweet attempt to cheer me up.  
  
"Thanks Matt." I whispered as I looked up at him. Just then, Justin walked into the scene and ruined the romantic moment. I glared at him a little and he glared back at us.  
  
He placed the coffee and fries onto our table in front of us. Matt politely thank him and he just nodded. Sometimes I find his rude behaviors funny and entertaining. "You have fifteen minutes before we close so you better hurry before you get kicked out. Don't choke while inhaling your greasy food." He said in his dull tone. I just beamed at him and Matt did the same. He's catching on pretty quickly. "Oh yea, thank God there are no other customers here this late at night or they'll have to throw up their food from your flirtacious manner. Then they'd think our food isn't clean and... oh forget it. You're not even listening." With that, he walked away.  
  
"He's charming." Matt said. I giggled a little and agreed.   
  
"As much as he comment on my feeding habits, I know that deep down inside he does have a human side. He's always there, probably more than my parents. He's like an older brother I never had. We argue as much as real siblings, that's for sure." I said.  
  
"Yea, I can tell that he's nice and caring." After that, we quickly finished our food. We talked and laughed and had a great time. As we walked out the door, we lingered under the door frame for a little.   
  
Right when we were stepping out, little soft, white, and wet drops fell from the sky. Snow... Finally...  
  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
  
Wow, it's snowing. Everything seems so beautiful all of a sudden as the soft white snowflakes fell upon the city. The busy streets seemed to have slowed down as the snow calmly soothed their soul.   
  
Even though we're already sixteen, we couldn't help but run through the streets excitedly like children. We ran into the central park where we were all by ourselves. I couldn't help it anymore, I guess a rush of emotions just came over me, and I swept Mimi off her feet and into my arms. We twirled around quickly as we laughed the whole time. Mimi grabbed onto my neck as she squealed as I almost dropped her. Then finally, my knees gave in and we both fell to the ground as we collapsed into laughter. We stayed lying on the cold floor for a little while as we looked at the falling snowflakes. As grown up as we both look, I felt like we're nine again.   
  
"Mimi?" I asked.  
  
"Yea?" She replied as our gaze remained on the gray sky.  
  
"Merry Christmas." I said smiling. She gazed over at me as she turned her head. She looked at me a little, then softened and smiled back.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She whispered.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.*@----}----{----@*  
  
The night has been so magical. Everything turned out completely opposite from what I thought. Someone that I really care about is here to share my favorite holiday, the snow drifting in the sky, everything's perfect. When the words Merry Christmas came out of my mouth, I felt like I could cry with joy. I didn't think it'd be a merry Christmas at all. But I guess Christmas is just full of surprises.   
  
I smiled and then giggled a little. I feel so hyper now, I've been taken by surprise by one thing then another. I swung my hands and feet side ways and up down. When I'm done, I sat up and so did he. Carefully, I stood up without ruining my print in the thin, delicate snow. I smiled at the beauty of my snow angel as he put his arms around me. In his arms, I feel so warm and secure. I've never had this feeling before. Then, we seperated and stood staring at each other a little.  
  
Then giggling, I gently touched the tip of his nose with my finger tip as his eyes followed my fingers. "You're freezing, Matt. Your nose is probably a brighter red than Rudolph's. Come on, let's go back to my place." I said as I took his hand. I began running down the street merrily. I've never felt so alive.   
  
When I opened the door to my house, the warm heat removed the numbness from our ears, noses, hands and feet. Then we sat by my fireplace after I lit it, both with a cup of hot chocolate. I haven't felt this good in years. There was an awkward silence between us so I decided to put on my favorite Christmas CD: Christina Aguilera's "My Kind of Christmas".   
  
"Hm, Christina Aguilera." He commented. "She has a pretty strong voice." I giggled a little at his comment. He just stared at me like I was psycho. "What? Do I have something on my face or something?" He asked frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that not a lot of guys I know likes or even know a lot about Christina Aguilera. Actually, you're probably the first one, since the only guys I hang out with are jocks since I'm on the cheerleading squad." I replied, calming Matt's nerves. It's obviously that we've both changed so much and we didn't know what to expect from each other.  
  
"Speaking of guys..." He began. I am pretty sensitive and touchy about that subject.  
  
"We're talking about Christina Aguilera, are you saying that she's a guy? Another thing is, for a second there you sounded a little gay. I mean, if you are, I understand. I'm very openminded about this stuff, you don't have to be embarrassed. I always did wonder why you and Tai were so close. I guess now I know." I joked while laughing a little.  
  
"Hey, you started talking about jocks. And plus, I actually like someone and that someone is a girl. So anyway, before I was rudely interrupted." He said while he cleared his throat sarcastically with his playful glare towards me. "Do you like anyone? I mean, like head over heels kind of thing."  
  
I hesitated a little. I have no idea how to answer when people shoot questions like that at me. As the silence filled up with more tension every second, a new song came on.  
  
Hang all the mistletoe I'm gonna get to know you better, yeah This Christmas And as we trim the tree How much fun it's gonna be together, yeah, ha This Christmas Fireside is blazing bright We're caroling through the night And this Christmas will be, yeah A very special Christmas for me, yeah Ooh, hey ooh...  
I was so thankful this song came on. "Speaking of which, I really need to lighten up this place up a little. I've been so lazy lately. Can you help me?" I asked as I stood up. I tried to hide the way my hands trembled.  
"Sure, no problem. But I'm telling you, Mimi. You can't hide from this subject forever." He sighed as he got up from his comfortable spot.  
"Obviously, your nosiness hasn't changed. Now there's a tree out back, can you get it for me? I'll set up the tree stand." I turned my back on him so he won't be able to tell that I'm blushing like mad. I immediately went over to the closet and began to pretend to dig for the Christmas Tree stand, which was in the other closet.  
"Sure, I'll be right back, I guess." He said as he walked down the hall. I stared at him as he walked away. What's wrong with me? How can I just let him go? Did I just lose my chance forever?  
Matt's P.O.V. *@----}----{----@*  
Ever since we got back to the house, Mimi has been acting weird. She even sent me off when I asked her "the question"! Do you have any idea how hard it was to finally get that out. I couldn't do it for the past few years and when I finally work up the courage, she won't even answer me!  
After I got back with the not so heavy tree, Mimi has already set up the stand, took out the ornaments, and began to display other decorations. "Thanks, just put it on the stand." She said as she stretched up to hang a streamer.  
"Nah, I think I'm gonna break the window with it." I said sarcastically. She gave me "the look" and I immediately back off. I've learned from her and Sora how dirty it can get when girls fight. I still remember when Tai pissed Sora off so bad they... well, let's just say that he didn't score one goal that soccer season.  
After finally finishing everything, it's already eleven fifty-five. I wonder what the rest of the band are doing. Anyway, we stood in admiration as we stared at our marvelous work. I've got to admit that with our great sense of taste combined, we created something great. The room was as peaceful and calm as it can be with it's silver, white, and pale blue decorations.   
"Well, we pulled it off." She said as she stretched. She's probably tired, it was a lot of work for two people.  
"We didn't only pull it off, we did great." I said as I beamed at her. I saw her lips move and then some muttering came out, it was hard though, to tell what it was. "I'm sorry?" I asked politely, hoping not to piss her off again.  
"You know how you asked me that question earlier?" she recalled. I nodded slowly when I realized how serious she was about it. The subject made me tense. I guess I'm pretty afraid of what her answer would be, actually, I'm more afraid of what her answer won't be. "Well, I do have something special that I like in that way. But all I can do is hope he feels the same."  
Trying not to stutter, I said, "Well, the only reason I asked is because I want to know who the lucky guy is."  
"If you'd let me keep going I'd tell you." She said, stuttering just a little. Then, she looked deep into my eyes and I could see her eyes shine with hope.   
An awkward silence followed and I decided to break it. "Well?"   
"Just close your eyes for a sec."  
"But-"  
"Don't ask questions, just do it." She said firmly. So I did as she commanded.   
I searched in my mind for the reason why she told me to do that. But my answer came as the feeling of her gentle lips brushed against mine. Immediately I shot my eyes opened. I could see her blushing like mad as she looked down. "Does that answer your question?"  
I was still pretty stunned, I could barely speak. "Wha-"   
She sighed frustratedly as she rolled her eyes. She looks so cute when she's mad. "Look, Ishida. I'm going to say this once, and only once. I- I think I'm beginning to fall for you." I felt like an idiot for just standing there with my mouth hung open.  
I smiled as I stared into her eyes one more time and whispered, " I think I'm beginning to fall for you too." Well, I guess it's my turn, so I leaned towards her and kissed. After a few seconds, her grandfather clock chimed to tell us that it's twelve. We separated leaned our forehead against each other's. "Merry Christmas, Mimi."  
"Merry Christmas." She said as she gave me another peck.   
Mimi's P.O.V. (Christmas night) *@----}----{----@*  
I sat on my bed as I cried my eyes out. It's right after Matt's concert and I just realized something. He'll have to leave tomorrow morning. He's tried to call me a couple of times, but I just won't pick up. The more we linger on like this, the more we'll get hurt tomorrow morning. My hair's a mess and my makeup is completely messed up by tearstains.   
The answering machine went on again and this time, Matt's voice sounded like it was alienated with tears. Each time he called and I heard his voice, a knife cut my heart. "Mimi, I know you're there. Please pick up. You know I have to leave tomorrow and I just want to spend a little more time with you. Please, meet me at the park tonight. I'll be waiting for you and I won't leave until you come." Then he hung up. I stared at the answering machine a little then outside at the snow. I stayed awake through the whole night, thinking of how freezing Matt must be.  
The next morning, I went out to get the mail. Just then, something caught my eye. A envelope with a Christmas design on it addressed to me from my parents. I opened it quickly and I could practically see my eyes twinkle as I stared at it. I laughed out loud as I ran back into the house...  
Matt's P.O.V. (On the plane) *@----}----{----@*  
I can't believe she didn't come. Didn't she know how much I'm going to miss her? How horrible life would be without at least one last glimpse of her? One smell of her hair? One touch of her lips? I couldn't cry, not here, not now. I have to be strong, for both her and me. Even though I kept telling myself that, my heart was torned apart.   
  
We finally reached Japan and every minute I was on that plane, I kept thinking about Mimi. Maybe I'm just pathetic.  
  
The instand we got off, we were surrounded by fans. We signed autographs and shook hands with everyone while camera flashes attacked my eyes. Just then, I saw all the others and they hugged me when I approached them. They threw all these questions at me and I just put on a smile. I'm so used to it now. All the reporters, screaming fans...  
  
Just then, I saw someone familiar. The girl had shining eyes and beautiful brown hair. When I realized who it was, I immediately dropped all my stuff and ran towards the brunette. I picked her up in a hug and reporters immediately flashed cameras at us. I stared into her beautiful eyes. "But Mimi, how-"  
  
"Let's just say that my parents gave me the best Christmas present ever. I can stay for a few weeks, but we'll have to treasure the time." Mimi said as she stared into my eyes. She gave me a little peck which immediately attracted a swarm of crowd.   
  
"I'm sure I will. After all, Christmas can really teach you not to take anything for granted." And this year is the first year I learned the true meaning of Christmas, the love and the joy...   
  



End file.
